


Spellbound

by Ciarasteina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ar Lath Ma, Dream Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Humorous Ending, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciarasteina/pseuds/Ciarasteina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas takes the Inquisitor Bellisamma Lavellan, Dorian, and Cassandra to an ancient temple.  When Belle finds a book with a wolf engraving on the front, she can't help but take a peek, unleashing the Trickster God's wrath upon herself and Solas is the only one who can cure her.   But, as with all things Fen'Harel, the cure could cause even more problems.</p><p>*All the smut begins in Chapter 2, bleeding into Chapter 3*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystallyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallyne/gifts), [DeviantRhapsode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantRhapsode/gifts).



“Be careful of what you touch.” 

 Solas didn't bother to look back at his companions as he rummaged through the various books strewn across the floor.  He was entirely absorbed in trying to find a specific tome, one he knew he had left in that very room centuries earlier. 

 When the group had arrived at the ancient temple, Solas couldn't help but feel dismayed, the blatant signs of pilfering causing him great concern.  When he'd gone to sleep in Uthenera, he had felt reasonably sure that his temples would remain undisturbed, seeing that the people feared him greatly.  That proved to not be the case, as he nudged a pile of dusty tomes scattered along the marble floor with his foot.

 Belisamma, or “Belle” as Varric loved to call her, was turning over books, noting that they were all written in ancient Elvhen.  The more tomes she flipped through, the more she felt saddened at the loss of knowledge her people endured.  She knew that she _should_ be able to read the elegant writing on the pages, but she was blind to their meaning, other than the occasional word that seemed similar to their common Elven. 

 At the same time, Belle felt herself becoming more frustrated at, and even jealous of Solas.  She watched him open tome after tome, scanning a few pages, before returning them (neatly) to the floor.  He had promised to teach her the language of the ancients, but with everything falling on the young rogue's shoulders, they had scarcely the time. 

 Her patience wearing thin, Belle nearly barked at the bald mage.  “What are we doing here, Solas?”  She immediately regretted the tone used, as Solas rose from the floor and gave her a heated glare.

 “Unless your memory is faulty, I am certain you remember what I told you in the mountains after Corypheus attacked Haven.”  His light blue eyes shone in the firelight of the torch that Cassandra held behind them. 

 Belle's cheeks flooded with warmth and she looked away from him, ashamed.  Of course she remembered what he'd said.  She was well aware that the elves were responsible for Corypheus' power.  That the foci he held, the same one who gave her the mark on her left hand, was once part of the Elvhen pantheon.  She realized they must've been going through this dusty ruin in order to find more information on the powers of the foci, and how to counteract it.

Solas stared at her downcast eyes for a moment longer before silently turning back to his task.  He knew she revered him as a teacher, as she called him “Hahren”.  He didn't have the strength to tell her the truth, that he alone was responsible for all of this chaos.  That it was his foci that Corypheus held.  Indeed, it was him that gave it to the monster.   He closed his eyes, sighing heavily at the memory.  He hadn't meant for this to happen.  He was trying to _fix_ his mistakes, but instead, he added to them.

 He suddenly felt crowded by the small group.  Solas stood, and without conferring with his companions at his back, stepped deeper into the ruins to check a different room.

 Feeling embarrassed and ashamed of her outburst, Belle took note of the direction he headed off to, and strode the opposite way.  She felt like a child under his glare, and being humbled in front of the others had fueled her misplaced anger. 

 Cassandra began to head off in Belle's direction, but Dorian held her back with a dry smirk.  “I wouldn't go with either them, not if you know what's good for you.  Let's wait here for them, we can set up camp for the night.”

 “I don't like letting her go off by herself.”  Cassandra's rigid voice did little justice to the sense of family she had when protecting the raven-haired elf.

 Dorian chuckled lightly.  “She can handle herself.  Besides, we'll be here in the doorway in case any big bad guys decide to try to hunt down our little Inquisitor.”

 Cassandra begrudgingly set down her pack, breathing out a disgusted noise at the flamboyant mage in front of her.  Taking one last peek over her shoulder at the retreating elves, she furrowed her brow and set to work setting up a camp.

* * *

 

Belle grumbled to herself about the hardheaded, arrogant, ass that was Solas.  “ _I'm_ the Inquisitor, why am I letting him tell me what to do and where to go?”  She kicked a ragged stack of books across the dusty floor.  “The least he could do is talk to me, tell me his plans before-hand, so I don't look like a fool!”  Another small stack went skidding.

 Just as she was about to kick another pile of tomes, her light-sensitive eyes picked up a small glow emanating from one of the books in front of her.  Clearing off the mound above it, Belle looked at the cover of the worn leather binding.  It had a clear engraving of a wolf on it, along with a few words in ancient Elvhen.

 “Go figure, I find something that could be interesting, but I can't tell.  _Thanks Solas!_ ”  She opened the cover of the book to try and decipher any words that were familiar. 

 Suddenly, the room was filled with a bright blue light.  Belle instantly dropped the book, jumping back with a cry of alarm.  Her body was consumed in blue flame that flooded her open mouth.  It didn't burn, but for a brief, terrifying moment, she couldn't breathe.  As all of the flame was drawn into her body, darkness once again enveloped the room. 

 She could hear shouting and pounding footsteps coming in her direction, but before Belle could react to what happened, her belly was gripped by the strongest pain she'd ever felt.  As her vision wavered and she staggered on her feet, she saw Solas dart around the corner, staring at her with a horrified expression.  She saw his mouth open in a shout, but heard nothing come from him.  She fell to her knees, and was enveloped in black.

* * *

 

Even though Solas was in a different room, the flash of blue light was bright enough for him to catch.  He immediately broke into a run toward the source.  As he heard Belle cry out a split second later, his gate quickened to a dead sprint.  When he rounded the corner, he saw the woman in the center of the room, surrounded by masses of dusty books.  An open book lay at her feet, seemingly innocuous.  When he looked into her eyes, they glowed a brilliant blue, before fading as she lost consciousness.

 “Inquisitor, no!”  Solas burst forward, catching the falling woman as she hit the marble floor.  Moments later, Dorian and Cassandra entered the darkened room, weapons at the ready.

 “What happened!?”  Cassandra raced forward, kneeling next to the elves. 

 Solas cradled the unconscious woman gingerly, wiping errant strands of black hair from her closed eyes.  “I told her to be careful!  She must have opened a book that was warded.  Who knows what kind of ancient knowledge she unleashed upon herself?”  He gathered her limp body in his arms and carried her from the room.

 Dorian was suddenly beside Solas, trying to check Belle for any signs of life.  “We just started setting up camp at the entrance.  We have a fire that you can lay her next to.” 

Solas wasted no time hurrying to the makeshift camp.  Gently placing the unconscious woman beside the meager fire, he swiftly went to work checking her vitals.  Her breathing was shallow and rapid, nearly a pant.  He put an open palm to Belle's chest to feel her racing heart.  It was cool that evening, but she'd broken out in a sweat, her face contorting in a subconscious act of pain.

As soon as he believed her to be stable enough, Solas stood quickly and bolted back to the room she had collapsed in.  He ran directly to the open book that had been at her feet.  Instead of picking up the offending object right away, Solas circled it, carefully teasing it with tendrils of his magic to try and illicit a reaction.  When he felt satisfied that the book was no longer harmful, he used the toe of his foot to close the leather binding.  Shuffling close, he peered at the cover and recognition struck him like a fist.  He couldn't contain the gasp that fled his mouth.  Carefully, he picked up the book and ran a long, slender finger over the wolf carving on the front.

  _Oh no.  Da'len, what have you done?_

 Solas tucked the book into the small satchel he carried with him, before returning to the base camp.  There was a flurry of activity, as Dorian and Cassandra rushed to and fro setting up the rest of camp and checking on Belle.

 The woman remained still, with the exception of her heaving chest.  Solas stood at the edge of the firelight, staring at the prone elf.  He hoped the practiced mask he wore on a daily basis would hold up to the lies he would have to tell their companions.  Before they noticed him, he was careful to clear his face of any incriminating emotions. 

 And not a moment too soon, as Cassandra happened to turn and see him right then.  She immediately stopped what she was doing and strode over to him with purpose. “Did you find out what happened to her?” 

 He evenly set his eyes on hers.  “I believe she was struck with a ward to protect a specific book.  The fact that she still breathes proves that she should be fine in a day or two.  If the spell was meant to do more than maim, she would have been killed on the spot.”

 “Well, that's a cheery thought!”  Dorian piped up from behind Cassandra's shoulder.

 Cassandra ignored Dorian's quip.  “So she'll be alright?  When will she wake up?”

 Solas did his best to seem indifferent with a hint of impatience.  “My dear Seeker, the spells in these tomes are thousands of years old.  Your guess is as good as mine as to how long it will take her to wake up.  However, I would suggest you and Dorian make haste to the nearest outpost and send a raven to Skyhold.  If she takes a turn for the worse, I will need some old books of my own to try to counteract the spell on her.”

 “Don't be ridiculous!  That will take days!  Can't we just flop her over her horse and ride out?”  A deep frown marked Dorian's brow as he stamped around like a petulant child.

 Giving Dorian a practiced glare, Solas dismissed his idea entirely.  “Master Pavus, you of all people should understand how dangerous of a situation the Inquisitor is in.  It would be best to keep her as still as possible until she awakens.  I will stay with her, in case she is in need of healing.  Dorian, Cassandra, you should stick together in case of bandits or Templars.  I will set up a series of shields.  We will be just fine.”  As an ending to the discussion, Solas slid past Cassandra's sturdy frame and knelt by Belle's head, making himself comfortable.

 As the pair repacked their equipment and prepare to leave, Dorian took a knee next to the sleeping woman, brushing her black curls from her face.  He raised his eyes to meet Solas.  “If she wakes up feeling herself, please ride out to meet us at the outpost.  I hate leaving her like this.”

 Solas curtly nodded at the worried man.  “I will do everything in my power to see to it that the Inquisitor survives this with little more than a headache and a story to tell.”

 “Hah!  Be careful Solas, you're starting to sound more like Varric every day.”  Dorian laughed as he stood to Solas' accompanying growl.  He walked to the mouth of the ruins before looking back a last time.  “Please take care of her, Solas.  The entire world depends on her.”  He turned and was gone.

 Solas listened with his sensitive ears until he heard their horses gallop away.  Then he rose, going to the entrance and casting several protection spells and wards, putting as much of his magic as he dared into each spell.  He supposed it would take a small army of Templars to break through to them.  Once satisfied, he returned to Belle's head and pulled the normal-looking book from his satchel, and begun to read.

* * *

 

Several hours later, Solas jumped at the sound of a sharp gasp at his feet.  Looking down from the ancient book in his hand, he was slightly shocked to see Belle's sapphire eyes blinking rapidly at him, a heavy frown marking her brow as tears streaked the sides of her face.  He quickly set the book aside and moved closer to her, placing a cool hand to her feverish skin.

 “What happened?  Why do I feel so bad?” 

 The questions came out as a dry croak, so Solas leaned away to grab a waterskin nearby.  He eased her into a sitting position, leaning back against his chest, and held the skin to her cracked lips.  He only spoke as she gulped greedily.  “You opened an ancient book that somehow survived with its protection ward intact.  I am afraid you've been afflicted with an ancient spell.  We will have to figure out what we are to do to cure you quickly, and as painlessly as possible.”

 Belle turned to him, incredulously, water dripping from her chin.  “What do you mean 'cure me'?  What's wrong with me?”

 Solas picked up the discarded book and held it to her face, tapping the wolf engraving.  “Do you know what this is, Da'len?”

 “A wolf, of course.”  She didn't bother to contain the roll of her eyes.

 He shook his head like a school teacher correcting a petulant student.  “Not just 'a wolf', not just any wolf.”

 Realization struck her and her eyes shot open wide.  She tried to speak, but her training with her clan refused to let the words come out in more than a whisper.  “Fen'Harel.”

 Having her sapphire eyes locked onto his when she said his true name made his heart skip a beat, but the obvious fear he saw in her made him increasingly sad.  Of the few times he'd spoken of the Dread Wolf to her, he tried to casually defend himself.  Each time, she'd return his defenses with Dalish misunderstandings of events that happened too long ago.  He'd tried telling her that he wasn't the malicious “Trickster God” that the people believed.  Now, he would have to tread carefully with what she had so carelessly stumbled upon.

 He held her gaze in an attempt to cushion the oncoming blow.  “I believe you may be afflicted with an ancient spell, created by Fen'Harel, himself.”

 The surrounding atmosphere became eerily still, the light crackle from the fire and the twisting of shadows were the only proof that time hadn't stopped solid.  Belle stared at him with her large eyes.  Her mouth hung open as she held her breath.

 The calm was shattered by her scream.  “What?!”

 She suddenly became a flurry of activity, jumping to her feet, pacing the marble floor beneath her.  Cold sweat resurfaced on her tan skin as her breathing threatened to run uncontrolled.  She rambled about, cursing the Dread Wolf while Solas slowly rose to his feet, watching the whirlwind in front of him.  As her path crossed in front of him, he simply reached out and firmly held her shoulders, turning her to face him.  “Relax, Da'len.  It will not kill you, at least I do not believe so.”

 “You don't believe so?  This _is your_ fault, by the way!”  Belle was about to struggle to free herself, when Solas inexplicably released her, dropping his hands to his sides.  She looked up to see his face pointing at the ground between them, his eyes shut.  She knew she shouldn't blame him so harshly, but there was fire in her blood.  “You said you'd teach me Elvhen!  If I knew the language of the ancients, I may have been able to read the cover and I wouldn't have opened it!”

 His sky blue eyes finally returned to hers, anger brimming just below a surface of guilt.  “There is nothing on the cover of the book that would have warned you to not open it.  When we first entered these ruins, did I not tell you to be careful with what you touch?” 

 “Oh, so this is _my_ fault?!  That's rich!”

 Solas sighed impatiently, taking a brief moment to reign in his emotions before responding.  “Da'len, whether it is or is not either of our faults, what is done is done.  Now we must rectify the situation before it gets worse.  Unfortunately, the easy solution is not one either of us would approve of.”

 “There's an easy solution?  Why in the Fade wouldn't I want the _easy_ solution?”  Belle stared at him with wide eyes.  She wondered why he hadn't just cured her by now if the cure was so simple.

 He shook his head, both at her naivety and his ancient selfishness.  “To know the cure, you must first know the affliction.  I've been reading the tome that you opened.  It is...”  He cleared his throat.  “...of romantic nature.  I believe the spell used was created by Fen'Harel to entice his...conquests.”

 She stared at him, mouth agape.  She didn't consider herself to be stupid by any stretch of the imagination, but even she had a difficult time understanding everything the older mage said to her.  “I don't get it.  I feel fine, except for a small ache in my belly, which is probably because I forgot breakfast again.  If this is some sort of... _love spell..._ shouldn't I be jumping your body right now?”

“It does not seem to work that way.  This book was probably given to someone who was already in relations with Fen'Harel.  Once the spell was activated, the effects would barely be noticeable, such as yours are now.  But over time, they'd get increasingly worse, until the person was forced to go to him in person for relief.”  Solas' face was bright red with shame.

 Belle saw the blush on his face as embarrassment, and nearly chuckled, until she reminded herself of the predicament she was in.  Her anger bubbled over again, and she began pacing once more.  “To the Fade with the Dread Wolf!  So typical of him to resort to _this_ in order to get bedded!  That is disgusting!  It's practically rape!”  She stopped and looked into Solas' darkened eyes.  “So what can I do?  He's obviously nowhere to be found, and even if he was, you couldn't _pay_ me enough to ask him for help!”

He allowed her to rant.  He knew he deserved everything she said, and much worse.  It still hurt him deeply that she felt that vehemently about him (regardless if she knew his true identity or not).  He couldn't tell her that the only cure was physical release by _his_ hand. 

Looking back, he was sickened by himself over his behavior.  The spell was made during his young years, back when he was cocky and arrogant.  He'd had a different girl in his bed every other week.  But he took pride that the women had nothing but good to say of him.  Fen'Harel was a passionate, generous lover.  He'd never mistreated anyone in his care. 

“Solas?”

The word tore him from his memories, and he snapped his head up to her voice.  “Apologies, Da'len.  I was contemplating on how to fix this.”  _And so much more._

“Well, there has to be some sort of spell to counteract it, right?”

She was starting to look desperate, which saddened him even more.  It didn't help that he _had_ been wracking his brain while she lay unconscious at his feet.  But all of the spells and incantations that he could conjure up wouldn't release her from the hex.  If he had more time, he might have been able to create something new, but as a young pup, he was impatient and proud.  He had enjoyed that his new spell took less than two days to become unbearable.  “If there is such a spell, I have not found it.  I will keep researching, but I fear that we will run out of time before I can find something that works.” 

At least _that_ he could tell her truthfully.

“By the Gods, Solas.  What do we do?”  Her stricken face pleaded with him.

He knew the answer, but would she accept it?  Could he?  _No.  I caused this.  I cannot let her suffer because of my foolishness as a young man._ He thought with great sadness.  _Even if she hates me for it._

Solas took a deep breath and slowly walked toward the now shaking woman.  He carefully took her hands in his and held them tightly.  As he looked down into her waterlogged eyes, he closed his for a moment before staring at her directly.

“Do you trust me, Da'len?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time, folks. Send the kiddies out of the room, grab a glass of wine, turn on some Barry White, and let the good times roll!

“Of course I trust you, Solas.”  Belle gripped his hands and offered him a sad smile.

 He returned her smile with his own before taking another deep breath.  “You wondered about the 'easy cure'.  It seems as if sexual release was meant to be the sole cure to this affliction.”  He paused, waiting for her response.

 She looked slightly bewildered at first, but as soon as she understood, she dropped his hand quickly and took a step back, shaking her head.  “Wait, are you saying we have to have sex?  Me?  With you?  No no no no no.  You've got to be kidding me!”  Her pacing resumed, as did the threat of hyperventilating.  “I... no!  I...can't!  Why would you want to?”  She turned to look at him, a pained expression on her face.

 The question floored him.  _Why would I want to?  I had no idea she had such a low self-esteem._   He forced his face to remain stoic as he calmly held he hands out to her.  He didn't step forward.  Instead, he waited a few moments for her to hesitatingly walk toward him and gingerly place her hands in his, avoiding his eyes the entire time.  His right hand released hers and gently lifted her face to meet his.  Virgin tears dropped from her eyes, as the sapphires of her irises swam in pools.  He soothingly swept her cheeks free of moisture before easing her into a comforting embrace.

 “Da'len, it is not my desire to make you uncomfortable, nor to take advantage of you.  If you wish, I will continue to try to find an alternative.  I was only giving you the solution in front of us.  I will do nothing to harm you, that I promise.”

 Her muffled voice against his tunic was barely audible.  “Why is this happening to me, Solas?”

 He was glad she could not see the grimace that enveloped his face, as he rested his chin on the crown of her head.  It took great effort to keep his voice from wavering.  “You are simply a hapless victim of circumstance, Da'len.  And I do feel responsible.  At the very least, it was I who brought you here.”

 She pushed away from him far enough to look into his pale blue eyes.  “Oh Solas, don't blame yourself.  I should've listened to you.  I shouldn't have opened the book to-” Suddenly, Belle doubled over, crying out in agony as she fell to her knees.

 “Inquisitor!”  Solas yelled in alarm as he knelt on the marble floor alongside her.  “Are you alright?!”

 Her breathe came in hectic pants as she crossed her arms over her belly.  “It hurts!  It feels like someone is stabbing me in the stomach!”

 Guilt gripped Solas again.  At the time he'd created the spell, the Elvhen people were much stronger.  They lived infinite lives, with no sicknesses.  The excruciating pain she was feeling now, would have felt like the physical ache one feels when highly aroused, back in the time of Arlathan.  He felt powerless to help her, so he acted in desperation.  He held the hunched woman to his chest and whispered an ancient spell in her elongated ear.  Before she was able to question what he was saying, Belle slumped into a deep sleep.

 Solas picked up the sleeping woman and once again laid her in her sleeping roll by the small campfire.  He made sure that she would be comfortable before he pulled his sleeping roll next to hers.  After lying down beside her, he carefully pulled her to his chest, holding her tight as he closed his eyes and willed himself to enter the Fade.

He felt her drifting along the Fade, focusing on little.  It was quite easy for the Dread Wolf to connect with her and pull her into his dream. 

* * *

 

 As her vision focused, the first thing she saw was Solas grinning down at her.  She instinctually smiled back at him, before realizing her surroundings were quite different from what she last remembered.  Her eyes flitted around the room as Solas watched her.

 Veilfire bounced off the spotless marble walls and columns, mixing with the warm glow of standard torches.  In several points, the walls were lined with bookshelves, filled to the brim with newly bound books and scrolls.  The ceiling was covered in a marvelously detailed painting of a white wolf leading a pack in a chase.  Various other paintings of landscapes and portraits dotted the remainder of the large room.

 As Belle finished her gazing circle, returning to Solas, she beamed at him.  “Are we in the Fade?  Is this how the temple used to look?”

 He cocked an eyebrow.  “You continue to surprise me, Lethallan.  Yes, it is.”  He extended a hand to her.

 As she reached to take his offered hand, she paused when she saw the fine fabric clinging to her upper arm.  Looking down, she saw herself in a gorgeous gown, flowing in silvers and sapphire blues to match her eyes.  She shot her head up to look at Solas, and noticed that he wore a matching suit, made of a shining material she didn't believe existed anymore in the waking world.  His shirt was open at the neck, giving her a teasing view of the muscular planes of his chest.  The jawbone necklace he always wore was nowhere to be seen.

 With a bright smile, she finally took his hand.  “What are we doing here, Solas?”  She peeked at him from her peripheral vision.  The grin on his face widened.

 He was silent as they walked down a marble and glass hallway, allowing her to see outside to the dense forest beyond.  At the end of the hall, Solas opened one of two huge double doors, bowing chivalrously for her to enter. 

 As she did, a beautiful, flowing music filled her ears.  She turned to ask about the noise, when Solas swept her up in his arms and spun her into the room, settling into a sweeping dance. 

 When the shock faded, Belle laughed loudly, seeing the broad smile on his face, showing his bright teeth.  She allowed him to swing her around the room to the music.  She didn't know the steps to this dance, but Solas led so confidently, she melted to his touch.

 For several minutes they twirled about the room, until Solas could see that Belle was becoming short of breath.  He ended the dance as the music faded, leading her to an outside terrace overlooking the gardens below.

 As she looked out over the rail at the perfectly manicured garden, surrounded by wild forests, she gasped.  “By the Gods, Solas, it's beautiful!”

 “I am pleased you think so.”  He smiled down at her, while placing a hand on the small of her back.

 Immediately, she remembered what was going on in the waking world.  She turned to face him.  “I know what you're doing.  You're trying to calm me for what has to happen, aren't you?”

 He lowered his head before taking both of her hands in his and bringing them to his face.  He looked at her beneath his lashed and spoke in a lowered voice.  “You do not have to think of it like that, Belisamma.”

 She gasped at the use of her name.  He'd never used her name in the months they've been together.  More often than not, he referred to her as Inquisitor, or in private company, Da'len.  To hear her name on his lips, spoken so huskily, had shivers trailing down her spine.

 “Solas, I don't know if I can...”  Fresh tears threatened to fall.

 He pulled her into a tight embrace, gently rocking her as he whispered Elvhan endearments into her ear. 

 She buried her face in the silken fabric of his shirt, closing her eyes to lock the tears within.  As she breathed deeply, she smelled Solas' musky, manly scent, and felt her legs quiver.

 After several moments, she felt strong enough to pull away and look at him.  When she did, she realized they were no longer on the elegant terrace of the ruins.  Looking around, she saw they were now on the edge of a mystical looking lake.  A tall waterfall appeared in the distance, causing a mist to float amongst them.

 When she turned back to him, Solas gently pulled her to a large blanket laid out on the dewy grass.  She felt powerless to deny him, allowing herself to be coaxed to sit on the thick fabric.  Both of them were now wearing their normal relaxing garb.  She wore the same tan pajamas she enjoyed flitting around Skyhold in, while he had his usual tan shirt with green leggings, the bone necklace making reappearance.

 As she sat, Solas continued to silently encourage her to lie down, onto her front.  She began to feel apprehensive about the situation, when she felt Solas' strong hands press into her tense shoulders.  She felt so strangely relieved, that she barked out a nervous laugh.  She heard him chuckle above her.

 He leaned down, his hot breath hitting her ear, making her shiver.  “I promise you, Belisamma, I will do nothing you do not want of me.”

 Instantly, she felt more relaxed.  “Thank you, Solas.”

 “May I give you a massage, Lethallan?”

 It felt strange to have him ask such a thing, but she knew he was simply trying to make her comfortable.  “Please.”  She felt his hands stutter a moment at the word, then resume with more confidence.

 After several minutes, she had been lulled so much that was startled to hear his voice again.

 “Perhaps you can take off your shirt, if you are comfortable enough.”  He didn't ask.  He was giving her the option.

 Keeping her face hidden, she grimaced before getting up on an elbow to unbutton her shirt.  As the fabric fell away, she was a bit shocked to find that she had no breastband on, but only hesitated a moment before unfastening the remaining buttons.  With Solas' help, she slid the top from her arms, immediately lying on her exposed chest.

 He said nothing as he continued his ministrations from her shoulders down her bare back.  He grinned when she released a sign/moan when he pressed into a particularly sore area.  He shuffled lower and bent one of her legs at the knee, pressing his long fingers into the meat of her calf.  It only took her a few seconds to start twitching and giggling.  _She is ticklish...good to know._ He smirked to himself while releasing her leg and moving to the back of her thigh.  He willed his shirt to disperse from his torso, while he leaned over her bare back.

“If you are alright with it, you may remove your leggings.”  He breathed at the back of her neck.  The slight scratch of the jawbone against her spine sent a hard shiver throughout her body.  She felt the furnace-like heat of his body pressing into hers, and was glad for the warmth.

 She barely hesitated before sliding her hands beneath her hips to untie her bottoms.  She tensed when Solas slid his fingers under her waistband and tugged gently until the fabric slid down her shaking legs.  She was silently thanking the Gods that she was still wearing her smalls.

 As his hands pressed into her strong legs, Belle felt a tightness in her belly.  It was similar to the pain she felt when she was awake, but this was a pleasant ache.  She worried that he'd be aware of her arousal, but then, that was the point of this whole thing, wasn't it?

 She gasped when his hand slid a little too far up her bare inner thigh, brushing her barely covered, aching sex.  She wanted desperately to clench her legs together, but one of Solas' knees was between hers, so she involuntarily shuddered instead.

 “My apologies, Lethallan.”  His deep voice sounded suddenly in her ear.

 Her voice audibly shook.  “It's alright.”

 “Hmm.”  He hummed into the side of her neck, before planting a chaste kiss on the top of her shoulder.  His necklace dragged along her sensitive back as he sat up again, to continue pressing into her skin.

 Once he felt she wasn't fighting relaxation, he laid a palm to the base of her spine, splaying his fingers wide, nearly encompassing her entire lower back.  He lightly pressed his hand into her smooth skin while pushing it up her spine to the back of her neck, and down again.  As his hand retreated to its starting point, he pressed a firm kiss between her shoulder blades.  He was pleased to see that she didn't jump, but gave a barely audible moan, instead.

 Solas began placing kiss after kiss down her spine, as his hands drummed along her ribs, dipping to her waist, before rounding over her hips.  The lower his kisses went, the more Belle found it difficult to sit still.  When his lips landed at the base of her back, his hands fell to her ass and gave a gentle squeeze, causing her to wiggle against his searing mouth.

 He wasn't sure if she was panicking or enjoying herself, until he noticed the deep flush on her skin, the light sheen of sweat across her body, and her shallow breathing.  He crawled up her body, lightly dragging his chest against her back as he kissed his way to her neck, where she willingly tilted her head, giving him free reign of her sensitive skin. 

 He pressed his lips to where her neck met her shoulder, pausing to suck a light red mark into her skin, causing her to moan loudly.  Opening his mouth, he tasted her salty skin, dragging his tongue from his victory mark, along the length of her neck and jaw, up the blade of her ear, before nibbling the sensitive tip, causing her to cry out, her hands gripping the blanket beneath her.

 She wriggled beneath him until he removed his body from hers.  After taking a deep breath, she pushed herself over, facing him.  Immediately, she gasped, taking in his bare chest and hungry eyes.  She found that she couldn't even be embarrassed for her nakedness, as Solas slowly descended upon her, halting a hair's width away from her lips. 

 He stared into her eyes, not willing to make the next move, not able to back away.  He stayed frozen, listening to her panting breath, watching her hooded gaze.  Just as his arms began to ache from the effort, she lifted her head that fraction of an inch and feathered his lips with hers.

 That was all the confirmation he needed and he pressed against her lips, allowing her head to settle back to the ground.  He made the tiniest move to open his mouth before freezing again, but Belle didn't hesitate this time.  She opened her mouth against his, allowing him to plunder her with his tongue.  Her moan vibrated through to him.

 His full lips enveloped hers, as he pressed his weight into her, coming to the edge of smothering her, but not making her uncomfortable.  His tongue massaged hers, and she felt heat spread through her entire body when he let loose a moan into her mouth.  Her arms had a mind of their own, wrapping around his sturdy body, lightly scratching his back with need.  She could feel his erection pushing into her belly, and the thought made her damp between her thighs.  She used one of her hands to drag a nail along the length of his bladed ear.  He instantly stopped kissing her, pressing his head to her shoulder with a loud moan, while grinding his hips into hers.

 When he regained a fraction of his composure, he kissed her shoulder, opening his mouth to suck another mark into her flawless skin.  Solas shuffled down her body, and when he noticed his necklace was becoming more of a hindrance than a help, he tossed the bone over his shoulder to rest on his back so the teeth wouldn't harm her.

 Resuming his route, he dragged his tongue and teeth along her chest until he reached her palm-sized breasts.  Her dark nipples already stiffened from the friction between them.  He took her entire areola into his mouth, circling her nipple with his tongue before flicking against the tip while sucking strongly. 

 This caused her to arch into his willing mouth while crying out, raking her nails against his bald scalp.  He growled at the pleasure-pain, sending harsh vibrations through her sensitive nipple, straight to her groin.

 “Solas”  She whined, running her hands over his shoulders and strong arms.  “Solas...I...”

 Worried that he was moving too fast for her, he immediately stopped and looked at her lust-filled eyes with concern.  “Are you alright, ma vhenan?”

Her eyes widened and her panting ceased.  _He called me_ _“_ _vhenan_ _”_ _!_

 Seeing her reaction, he lifted off of her some more.  “I am sorry.  I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 Desperately, she grasped for his shoulders, pulling him back down to her.  “No...no.  I'm sorry, I just...wasn't expecting it.”  She looked away from him, the blush fully enveloping her face.  “I never thought we'd be doing this.  Not like this.”

 Relaxing a bit, he cocked an eyebrow at her and lowered himself to nuzzle her ear.  “So you have thought about us?  Together?”

 She moaned beneath his lips.  “Maybe?”  A small chuckle.

 He responded with his own chuckle.  He looked into her eyes once more.  “Well then, unless you have anything further to add?”

 Breathlessly, she shook her head, pulling him into a passionate kiss.  When he was about to leave her mouth, she bit his lower lip, keeping him in place.  He moaned, grinding his erection into the apex of her thighs.  Belle gasped, lifting her hips to meet his for delicious friction against her smalls. 

 She pulled away from him, just to bring his ear to her mouth and she growled.  “Can't you do anything about these damned clothes?”

 Solas laughed loudly, pulling away from her.  His eyes gleamed with humor and lust.  “Ma nuvenin, vhenan.”  He tested the word again, and she shook, moaning low.  With a simple thought, the remaining clothes between them disappeared, both elves pressing into each other's skin in desperation.

 “Mmm...thank you.”  Belle purred with a devilish grin on her face.

 He grinned and kissed her briefly.  “The pleasure is mine.”

 They both giggled as Solas moved down her body once more, kissing and licking both of her painfully erect nipples.  He firmly bit down on a nipple, pulling it slightly.  Her entire body bucked against his, as she cried out with pleasure.  Belle's hips pressed against his erection, and he felt her slick against the underside of his aching cock.  He closed his eyes and groaned against the nipple between his teeth, causing her to moan again, drawing her nails against his sensitive ribs.

 He released her breast, leaving a wet trail with his tongue down her belly as he slid between her spread thighs.  Kneeling between her legs, he lifted one of hers to his chest and began kissing and nibbling her ankle, working his way up her leg. 

 Belle couldn't help but stare at the naked man before her.  He wasn't the first man she'd been with, not by a long shot.  But he was the most beautiful by far.  His mage's robes hid well the muscle beneath.  His arms were long but powerful.  The muscles on his chest and stomach rippled with every move he made.  And lower...Creators...he was gifted, to say the least.  The sight of him made her belly clench, and she felt for sure that the blanket below her was soaked with her need.

 When he had left a trail of goosebumps to her inner thigh, he rested himself between her legs, placing them on each of his shoulders.  Solas looked right into her eyes as he kissed the creases of her hips and thighs.  He grinned as she shuddered under his glare. 

 He wrapped a long arm around her thigh and over her hips to hold her down, at the same time, he pressed the flat of his tongue against her wet folds and in, tasting as much of her as he could in a single stroke.

 Belle cried out loudly, her out of control body attempting to grind into his face, but his hand kept her still.  Her head fell back against the blanket and when she opened her eyes, the sky above her spun.   All of her thoughts fled at the sensation Solas was giving her.

 Solas warmed his empty hand with a thought, and pressed two fingers to her wet opening.  He eased into her, widening her tight entrance with a scissored move.  He ground against the blanket, moaning onto her clit, which sent her keening louder.  He smiled against her slit, thoroughly enjoying his noisy lover.  Lowering his mouth again, he sucked her clit into his mouth, humming words of affection against her most sensitive area, while his hands gathered speed pumping into her quim.

 Her climax was no surprise to either of them.  She shattered at his touch, his hand coated in her juices.  Her orgasm kept rocketing through her as he eagerly lapped up her salty-sweetness. 

 When she finally collapsed against the ground in a sweaty heap, he kissed his way up her body, smiling as he went. 

As he got to her face, she used the last of her strength to pull his head to hers and kiss him deeply.  She sighed against her taste on his lips and tongue.  Her arm fell from his neck gracelessly, and she panted against his mouth with her eyes shut.

 He smiled against her breath before sliding off of her, forgetting his own discomfort.  He pulled her against his chest, listening to her whimper softly in satisfaction.  He wasn't sure if she was aware enough to hear him as he prepared to release her from his dream.  If she did, she didn't react.  As he felt her spirit leave his world, he pressed his lips into her messy black curls.

 “Ar lath, ma vhenan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end, enjoy the afterglow! With some more smut, just for good measure!

Belle woke first.  Her mind was filled with visions and sensations from their shared dream.  She rapidly blinked sleep away, realizing that she had awoken in the same position she'd last been with Solas.  Raising her head from his chest, she watched in awe as the man who seemed to always be frowning or deep in thought, was now at peaceful rest.  A soft snore escaped his slightly open mouth.

 Her thigh was thrown over his waist, and she could feel the obvious erection he still maintained.  Instantly, she felt ashamed.  Not because of what they had done in the Fade, but because she hadn't helped him obtain the satisfaction he so thoroughly gave her.

 Licking her lips and exuding a devious confidence, Belle snuck her small hand through the layers of covers to place her hand on his bare chest.  She was pleased to see that he hadn't exaggerated his physique in the Fade.  It made her wonder if _all_ of him was as perfect as in her dream.

 Carefully scooting closer, she slowly pulled at the strings to his breeches.  She jumped a bit when his breathing hitched.  She stayed frozen until he resumed his rhythmic breath, then she eased her hand beneath the waistband of his pants, thrilled to discover he wore no smallclothes.

 She kept her eyes glued to his face as she slowly felt for his erection, finally wrapping her hand around his shaft.  Her fingers barely made contact with each other and she raised an eyebrow in approval.  She gave his hardened cock an experimental tug just as his breathing stuttered and his smoky blue eyes opened a peek, staring directly at her grinning face.

 “And what do you think you are doing, Lethallan?”  He smirked at her.

 At that, she removed her hand from his trousers, tore the covers off of both of them, and straddled his hips.  Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his, exploring his torso with her wandering hands.  She was pleased to feel his hungry hands palming her behind with appreciative squeezes.

 She kissed his deeply, grateful that he reciprocated.  As she came up for air, panting with desire, she pressed her breasts into his chest and spoke huskily in his ear.  “Repaying the favor...vhenan.”

 When she sat up, he had a boyish grin on his face, and was softly shaking his head.  “You do not have to do that, Lethallan.  I did enjoy myself last night.”

 “Well then, perhaps I'm still feeling the effects of that spell.”  She tilted her head forward, fluttering her eyelashes at him.  “Help me, Lethallin.  The Dread Wolf has caught me in his trap, and only you can save me!”

 He surprised her by tossing his head back in a raucous laugh.  _Oh, if she really knew._   "Very well then, since my efforts last night were for naught.  Perhaps you should do what your heart desires.  I will aid you when I can.”  He ran his fingers through the silken ringlets of her raven hair.

 Chuckling, Belle pulled the bottom of his shirt from his waistband and Solas sat up to take the garment off. 

 Instead of lying back down, he stayed seated.  Wrapping his arms around the svelte elf, he buried his face in her exposed neck, suckling on the tender skin.  He was more than pleased with himself when she let out a loud moan, gripping at his shoulders and back.  He lowered himself back to the bedroll, bringing her with him.  As he licked and nibbled on her jaw and ear, he rolled his hardened cock up to make contact with her crotch.

 At the feeling of their groins touching, Belle keened, grinding her hips against his.  His head fell away from her neck with a low groan.  She smiled down at him, victoriously as she pulled her own shirt over her head, and released her breasts from their binding.

 His hands immediately flew to her exposed mounds, squeezing her flesh while rolling the hardening nipples between his fingers, causing her head to fall back while she moaned above him.  The sight was enough to make him have to seriously concentrate on not making a mess in his trousers. 

 Reminding herself that she had a debt to repay, Belle took his wrists in her palms and pressed them into the floor on either side of his head.  “Stay.  Good boy.”  She nearly laughed at his furrowed brow.  She did giggle as his eyebrow rose when she shuffled between his legs.  She tugged at the hem of his pants and he lifted his hips to allow her to disrobe him.  Her mouth hung open and began watering when she saw his girth fall free from its confines.

 Seeing her rapt attention on his erection, Solas chuckled, bringing her back to the present.  But as he saw her lower her head toward his groin, his laugh died and he quickly took her face in his free hands, turning her toward him.  “You do not have to do that, vhenan.”

 Her eyes widened at his worried expression.  “Are you kidding me?  I _want_ to!”

 At that, Solas laughed, brushing her cheek lovingly before releasing her.  He placed both arms behind his head to give her free reign to do with him as she wished.  As a side benefit, he was also sure to enjoy the view as well.

 Belle took his girth in hand, giving him a couple of soft tugs, earning her a low growl from the man beneath her.  Smiling, she lowered her head and placed the flat of her tongue against the underside of base of his swollen cock.  She trailed her tongue up his shaft to the tip, drawing a long moan from the mage's lips.  When she reached the head of his cock, she circled the tip, using the moisture from her tongue to reward Solas with several rougher tugs, slickened with saliva. 

 Solas groaned loudly, fighting the urge to close his eyes as he watched Belle's eyes on his while her mouth sunk onto his shaft.  He fought hard to keep eye contact with her while his cock disappeared into her hot mouth.  It was a battle he ultimately lost as he tossed his head back and moaned, panting her name like a prayer.

 While she sucked on the head of his shaft, Belle used her hand in a twisting motion on his shaft, working with her mouth to take as much of him in as possible.  She held his throbbing cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around, while she twisted and pumped the remaining section of his shaft.  Removing her mouth entirely from him, she tugged his entire length with her hand while she bent lower, pressing her tongue to his scrotum.

 It had been so very long since someone had given that particular part of his anatomy any attention, and he didn't expect it from her.  So when he felt her mouth enveloping his sack, he very nearly screamed in pleasure.  Between gasps, he was forced to plead with her.  “Vhe...vhenan...I do not want to finish this way.  Please...stop.”

 Belle sat up with a victorious look.  But she had little time to celebrate as Solas sat up suddenly and pulled her flush against him, expertly rolling them so that he was above her.  She gasped at the sudden change, but smiled up at him when he looked at her.

 He held her shoulders up slightly as he plundered her mouth, groaning as he tasted himself in her mouth.  As his tongue fought with hers for dominance, he thrust his hand into her trousers, finding her soaked through.  He pressed two fingers through her folds, landing directly on her swollen clit. 

 Her head fell back with a sudden cry to the heavens, as her hips lewdly ground against his invading fingers.  “Solas!  Please!  I need you!”  She managed to cry between moans and gasps.

 He swiftly removed his hand from her waistband, before tugging her leggings and smalls off in one move.  He couldn't help but stare down at the woman wantonly opening her thighs to welcome him.  She noticed his gaze and turned her face away, turning red with embarrassment.  He leaned over her, gently pulling her back toward him.  “Do not feel ashamed, ma lath.  I was simply admiring your beauty.”

 She chuckled, shaking her head at him, as he kissed her deeply again.  He kissed his way across her cheek and to her pointed ears.  For likely the first time in his entire life, he pleaded.  “Vhenan, may I please have you?”

 Belle moaned loudly, pulling his face to hers so she could kiss him repeatedly between words.  “Yes...yes...yes...please...take...me.”

 With her panting words, he lined himself up and, knowing he was on the larger side, eased into her an agonizing inch at a time.  He watched her for any signs of pain or discomfort, but all she could do is grasp at him, pleading with him to go deeper.  He finally bottomed out, just as his pelvis hit hers.  It felt as is her body was built just for his.  Allowing her to adjust to him for a moment, he rested his head on her shoulder, gasping when she thrust her hips up at him, pressing him as deep as he could go.

 He took one of her legs and brought it over his hip, before pulling out nearly all the way with a lewd sucking sound, before plunging into her at full force.  He growled loudly as she screamed his name.  Her cry spurred him on, and he began a punishing pace.  With each thrust, she cried out in ecstasy, digging her nails into the flesh of his back.  He felt his skin tear beneath her scrambling nails, and growled, menacingly. 

 The smell of his blood being spilled broke something in him and he gripped her hips with enough force to leave bruises for each individual finger.  He bent low over her, sinking his teeth into the meat of her shoulder, tasting her blood on his tongue. 

 She hissed through her teeth in pain, but didn't stop him as she used his exposed neck to bite down herself, as she tumbled toward her climax. 

 She screamed into his shoulder, between her teeth, as her quim tightened impossibly against his assault.  Her cries echoed off of the walls and back to his ears as he tried in vain to hold off his own end.  Releasing a howl, he buried himself completely and shattered in her arms. 

 They held each other tightly as their ecstasy calmed, his slowly softening cock still buried deep within her.

 When their breath slowed to acceptable levels, Solas rose above her, looking down at her sweat-matted hair and glowing face.  He could see remnants of his blood on her lips, and wondered if he looked the same.  He reverently stroked her cheek, as she stared back at him.

 “Ar lath ma, Solas.”

 His eyebrow shot up, as his eyes widened at her words.

 She looked bemused.  “What?  Did you think I didn't hear you last night?”

 “Actually, yes.”  He laughed lightly, rolling off her with a sigh. 

 As she resumed her position when she awoke, laying her head on his chest.  She pondered the night's events.  “Solas, do you think the pains will come back?”

 His brow furrowed, as he squeezed her shoulders.  “I do not believe they will.  But if they do, I will be there for you.”

 She reached up and kissed him lightly before resting her head on his chest.

* * *

 

 They remained that way for quite a while, before the sound of pounding hooves made them start to dress in a hurry.

 Shortly afterward, they heard Dorian's voice coming near.  “Solas?  Belle?  It's your favorite Tevinter!  Please don't fry my mustache off!” 

 He came within eyesight, pressing a hand against Solas' shields, when he saw Belle and her disheveled appearance.  His eyes lit up and he turned a moment.  “They're fine, Cassandra.  Can you saddle their horses?  I think we'll be ready to leave soon.”

 Solas lowered the shields, and Dorian rushed in, scooping Belle up in his arms.  “Don't you worry me like that!  If I'm to die in the Inquisition, I want to leave a gorgeous corpse!”

 Belle leaned back and swatted him on the chest.  “I'm fine!  Just tired is all.”

 He put her down and looked around the remnants of the camp.  “Well, if you guys wanted some alone time for some Elf loving, you could have just _told_ me!”

 “Dorian!”

 He laughed loudly.  “Oh, don't worry.  I'm glad for you.  A bit confused, but glad.”  He gave her a hug.  “Your secret's safe with me.”

 The entire time, Solas was silent, until now.  “If you do not mind me asking, why did you come back so early?”

 Dorian laughed and thumped the bald man on the back.  “Well, silly.  You said you might need some of your books if our Inquisitor fell ill...but you didn't say _which_ books!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like my style of writing and would like to see something else, let me know! I appreciate all comments and likes. 
> 
> If you like my style of writing, I am in the middle of an epic Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic. Go ahead and scroll over there for much more angst, blood n guts, and several tumultuous love affairs. It is a NSFW story! http://archiveofourown.org/works/3651996
> 
> Edit: Well now, I hope it was worth the wait. This was fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed yourselves!


End file.
